kroxengamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Management
This page describes the titles of the management (C.E. Group) of Kroxén Games. Codename-Enhanced Chief The CEC is the one who has total and complete control over the entire KG organization and can hire/fire anyone working for the organization. This person is also responsible for paying the costs of the hosting and domain service. Requirements and how to become a CEC: • You must know HTML, CSS, & BBcode. • You must have excellent computer skills. • You must have great grammar. • You must be able to cover the costs of all KG material. • You must pass an exam given to you by the current CEC. (Optional) - The ONLY way to officially become a CEC is to be chosen by the retiring CEC OR if something happens to the current CEC, the oldest one holding a CEA position automatically becomes the new CEC. What if there's a tie when choosing the new CEC after something happens to the current CEC? Or what if nobody can be the new CEC for various reasons? *The CEHP '''signed a '''legal contract before obtaining the position saying that they will notify the legitimate original creator of KG letting him know about this. If he does not reply before the hosting and domain expire, the gaming KG is subject to officially be permanently terminated. It's lawfully prohibited to re-purchase the domain of KG (KroxenGames.org) and impersonate the gaming KG that we know, but it's not prohibited to re-purchase it and dedicate it to something fairly unsimilar to the original gaming KG. If the CEHP '''lies about contacting the original creator of KG and gets caught, he/she will be punished legally and will be sued for damages caused (if any). ALL CECs to date: S---k (August 2011 - June 2012) *Retired Zkrixx (June 2012 - May 2013) *Retired Kye (May 2013 - PRESENT) Codename-Enhanced '''Administrator The CEA'''s are responsible for keeping everything working smoothly. They have control over the moderators, but not the '''CEHP '''nor the CEC. They also are the techs of KG and fix the bugs they encounter on any of the KG's websites. One major thing about a CEA is that the one that has the most time of being a CEA automatically becomes the new CEC after something happens to the current CEA. Requirements and how to become a CEA: • You must know some HTML and BBcode. • You must have good computer skills. • You must have good grammar. • You must pass an exam given to you by the current CEC. - The ONLY way to officially become a CEA is to be chosen by the current CEC. Codename-Enhanced '''Head of Personnel There is only one CEHP allowed at a time. They are in charge of hiring/firing moderators and support team, but can also see all current and past CEAs, CEMs, CEHPs, Support Team, and CECs information. NOTE: None of the information collected by KG is personal (no telephone numbers, address, nor the city in which they live as KG NEVER requests any of this information and will never request it to get hired.) Requirements and how to become a CEHP: • You must have excellent computer skills (such as google documents and internet browsing) • You must be VERY mature. • You must know how to communicate easily using email programs. • You must have great grammar. • You must pass an exam given to you by the current CEC. -The ONLY way to officially become a CEHP is to be chosen by the current CEC. -There is not an obligation to have a CEHP, but it is recommended for the current CEC to hire one as it makes the tasks easier for them. Codename-Enhanced Manager/Moderator The CEM'''s are hired by the CEHP. They are in charge of monitoring the KG forums and making sure everyone is following the rules to keep everything flowing smoothly. Requirements and how to become a CEM: • You must be mature. • You must be very familiar with the forums (including the rules). • You must have good grammar. • You must pass an exam given to you by the current CEHP/CEC. -To officially become a moderator or any other job opportunities we may have open (REMINDER: We are a non-profit organization and we do not pay real money, but we do reward PSN, eBay, Amazon, and other gift cards above $20) you must apply at our Career Center and hope for the best. Another way is to be lucky and be chosen by a CEC, CEA, or CEHP. Codename-Enhanced '''Support Team The Support Team is the only category that is not considered an official part of the C.E. Group/Mangement/thekroxen C.E. so that means they have no power at all, but only help us to test new features that we may want to incorporate on any of our websites. Requirements and how to become a Support Team member: • You must be a good sport. • You must pass an easy exam given to you by the current CEHP. -The official and ONLY way to become a Support Team member is to apply at our Career Center and hope for the best.